


Встречи

by nokot



Series: Непереводимое [7]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Музыка вдохновения: Jonathan Roy feat Natasha St.Pier - La route</p>
    </blockquote>





	Встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mavkaFM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavkaFM/gifts).



> Музыка вдохновения: Jonathan Roy feat Natasha St.Pier - La route

_**Retrouvailles** (фр.): счастье от встречи после долгой разлуки._

\- В твоих владениях я не единственный, кто умеет лгать, - Локи с вызовом посмотрел на Всеотца, - Только я не прикрываю ложью такие банальные вещи как пьянка вместо дела. Мое слово против слова Храфна, - он кивнул через плечо в сторону замершего в стороне придворного из близкого окружения Одина, - Если родители и нарекли его при рождении вороном*, то воспитать его таким же правдивым как эта благородная птица они не смогли. В следующий раз отправляй со мной кого-нибудь, кто не подгоняет свою бурную фантазию безмерным количеством меда. Я, конечно, традиционно виноват во всем, но не в этот раз.

Один перевел тяжелый взгляд с Локи на Храфна и обратно, а потом махнул рукой:

\- Ступайте оба! Пошлю кого-нибудь выяснить, что там произошло на самом деле.

Локи коротко поклонился и вышел из зала, не удостоив своего недавнего товарища даже взглядом.

Боль, бьющая в висках бешеными молоточками, оказалась желанной - она отвлекала от непрошеной и, самое неприятное, незаслуженной обиды. В кои-то веки он честно выполнил свою часть задания, потратив на него без малого месяц, проведя все это время в компании пьяницы и, как теперь выяснилось, изворотливого вруна. Теперь же его обвиняли в том, что в целом дело не сладилось, и им пришлось вернуться ни с чем. Локи не возражал против того, что его самого называли королем лжи, но предпочитал, чтобы это делали обоснованно. 

Легкие, почти неслышные шаги за его спиной вызвали улыбку на его губах. Он не обернулся, хоть ему этого и хотелось, и тут же получил вознаграждение за свою выдержку: мягкие прохладные ладошки скользнули по его вискам, по горячему лбу, опустились вниз, закрывая глаза.

\- Собирала ягоды? - принюхался Локи, - Или ела их?

\- Как же я могла? Без тебя? - Сигюн наклонилась вперед, к самому его уху, и встряхнула головой, чтобы пощекотать волосами щеку и шею над воротом рубахи. 

\- Но что-то ты ведь делала без меня? - Локи накрыл ее ладони своими.

\- Ждала.

Даже с закрытыми глазами Локи видел, как она улыбается.

\- Вот я вернулся. И снова с приключениями уже не знаю на какую часть своего тела. 

\- А я тебя с ними и ждала, - рассмеялась Сигюн и тут же уточнила, - С приключениями и со всеми частями тела, - она обняла Локи за плечи, прижалась щекой к щеке, - Главное, что живой, остальное ерунда.

"Ерунда", - прощальным звоном отозвалась боль в его висках.

____________  
 _* Храфн (исл. муж имя) - ворон_


End file.
